No One Said It Was Easy
by BananaSwirl
Summary: When she was sixteen, Korra becomes the Avatar. Well, she was always the Avatar but now it's official. And sometimes the boots are too big for her feet, but she'll make it work. She's good at that.
1. Chapter 1

**I originally started this set of drabbles last year. Excuse the horrible obsolete-ness of it all. **

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Old people do. **

* * *

When Korra is eight, she tries to follow her father and uncles on a hunting expedition. Her mother had forbidden her to do such, because she is a little girl, but she did so anyway. She is rebellious, and she wants to be independent. She isn't far from home, though, when she hears a whine from under a dune of snow. Independent as she may have been, she was curious and so she digs and digs until she finds the source of the noise.

A little black nose popped out and then Korra is lying on her back in the snow, with a puppy sniffing and licking her. A Polar Bear Dog, only it's a puppy! She sits up, holding the pup in her arms and smiles. "Hello, there!" The puppy nips her chin and that's when Korra knows she is hers. She names her Naga.

When Korra turns sixteen, she becomes the Avatar. Well, she was _always_ the Avatar, but now she is slipping on boots that are too big for her feet. Her parents face her, holding a lantern high above their heads as she faces them. "I'll come back soon," She says, "How hard can it be to master three other elements? I'll come back and everything will be normal again."

Mother and Father sigh, and Korra isn't sure if she's lying to them, or herself.

And so, dressed in her finest parka-the dark blue one with the stone pendant-she trudged through the snow. Naga, her Polar Bear Dog who has been with her since they were both children, barrels towards her. Naga is huge, but she acts like a puppy sometimes. Korra laughs as she knocked off her feet with two gigantic paws bearing down on her chest. "Oh, Nags," She says, reaching up to grab her muzzle, "I hope you feel like running."

* * *

She does not like Ba Sing Se. There are tall buildings and many people dressed in modern clothes and traditional ones, too. It smells suspicious-if that's a smell, which she sure it isn't, but she doesn't question her logic-and everyone stares at Naga. So what if they have motorcycles and cars, Naga doesn't need a steering wheel to get around! Hah! But she finds an earthbending master to teach her in the first week. And earthbending is easy-she's already hardheaded, even though her teacher tends to nag at everything she does wrong. So when Korra spars with him, she pushes him into a hole and laughs.

When she masters the element, her sifu glares at her before laughing and shooting her forty feet into the air. Well, she deserved it.

* * *

The Fire Nation is hot. It's hot and the people are _weird._ She knows that the nations became more diverse nearly a million years ago-that was exaggeration. So why these people stare at her like she is a freak is beyond her. Then she remembers. Naga's big and she tends to knock things over with her tail. But staring is rude! Firebending is a little harder, and her instructor is insane sometimes. She nearly burns off her ponytail before she masters the fire shield and the other students laugh at her. But she has something they don't, and that's earthbending.

Eventually, though, she buckles down and masters the element. She's sure she's going to set a record. Two foreign elements already and she only just became the Avatar! Call that a win, thank you very much.

* * *

"Well, Naga…off to United Republic…" She says, leaping on her dog's back and grabbing the reins. The family she stayed with waved her off and then the two of them are off to the docks where the ship to the Republic is waiting for departure. She does not know what to expect in the city, but she knows that in order to become a fully realized Avatar, she has to meet up with Tenzin-the son of the previous Avatar, Aang. Her reincarnation. _Creepy, it's like I'm going to see my own son. And he's like fifty years older than me. _Oh well, this should be interesting. And Korra thought Ba Sing Se was big. This place is _huge!_ There are people everywhere and suddenly she's very conscious of how much money she has in her pocket. Not much, but enough to be worried about. In big cities, there are pickpockets and that means she has to fight and…

_Oh, wow._

The person who has their hand in her pocket doesn't see it coming. She throws a sharp jab in their jaw and they cry out, backing away. It's a boy-that makes it worse-who looks her age with dark hair and red scarf around their neck. "Haven't you ever heard of not touching girls without permission?" She snaps and ducks when a blast of flame nearly takes her ponytail off, _again._ Why must they aim for the ponytail?

"I think you standing there like a fool is permission enough for me." He says and then he and Korra are engaging in a fight that uses nothing but firebending. He's stronger than she first thought, and she finds herself spacing the distance between them.

Then, she gets in a good kick and the boy is thrown into a window, shattering it. With her hands on her hips, Korra walked up to him and narrowed her eyes. "Well, who are you and why are you trying to steal from me? Or do you just pickpocket random girls?"

"Please, if I did, do you think I would've pickpocketed from you? My name is Mako." The boy says as he stands and dusted his clothes off. "You don't look like a firebender," He wrinkles his nose, "Then again, you can tell who is who nowadays."

Korra beams, "I _am_ a firebender, _and_ an earthbender, _and _a waterbender. I'm the Avatar," She says, but then this Mako boy slaps his hand over her mouth and drags her head close to his, glaring at her.

"Don't you say that," He growls and points to the top of a building. "The wind carries more information than you would have guessed. If one of those _Equalists _find you, they'll kill you. Stupid idiots, trying to kill every bender they see."

She is confused. "Equalists?"

Mako sends her a look, and Korra isn't sure she wants to know what an Equalist is.

* * *

Mako takes her through winding alleys and towards a building that he calls "a condominium". Naga scares the few people who are out in the streets and Korra sighs before leaving her pet outside of the building. She decided she could trust Mako, and she follows him into the building and up a case of stairs. It leads to a hallway and there is a door. He opens it and then he jerks his head, "This is my home."

_Awkward._ She had followed a boy into his house. She is about to turn around and walk out when another, stout boy, runs out of the darkness that was Mako's home. He is wearing a light apron over his clothes that are smudged with stains. "Maaako!" He cries and stops, "Who's this?"

"Bolin, this is Korra. The Avatar. Korra, this is my brother Bolin." Mako says and beckons Korra inside. "Yes, the Avatar." He says and takes the scarf from his neck, throwing it on the floor. "Interesting, huh?"

Bolin winks at Korra, "So, you invited her to stay with us, huh? Mako, you little dog, you!"

"What?"

* * *

Bolin is an earthbender and Mako is a firebender, even though they are brothers. They have a pet Fire Ferret named Pabbo who crawls on Korra's head and bites her finger sometimes. They explain to her everything she needs to know about the city: the park, the policies, the crime rate, and of course, the Equalists.

"Dirty brutes, they are!" Bolin says, "They sneak up behind benders and take their bending with their little pokey poke methods," He demonstrates, "And sometimes they kidnap them. They kidnap them and they _disappear._"

Korra blinks and then remembers that she isn't a fully realized Avatar. "Well…do you know where I can find…Tenzin?" She thinks that is the name that she was told to look for, "He is an airbender, and I need to learn from him. You know, to be an Avatar."

Mako speaks up, "He lives in this city alright. He lives here and we can show you where he lives, but that doesn't guarantee he'll teach you. I hear that those Equalists nearly killed one of his kids, you know. After that, he wouldn't come out of his estate. Ever."

"Show me."

"I don't think please is in your vocabulary, Korra."

"Shut up, Bolin!"

* * *

Mako owns a motorcycle, one with two seats. While Korra rides on Naga, he and Mako hop on the contraption with a helmet on and they speed down the streets. The motorcycle is pretty fast and Naga has to run to keep up with it. Even though Naga has always been her best friend that doubles as transportation, Korra wants to learn how to ride the motorcycle and even get one of her own. They look cool.

Tenzin's home is on the far side of the city, and is guarded by gigantic walls. When Mako, Bolin, and Korra pull up, there is a girl watching them. She opens the entrance and runs towards the house, hollering: "Dad! I know you said that strangers are dangerous, but there are some strangers in the yard. I think they're looking for you!"

Korra blinks as an older man steps out to greet them. He is tall and has Air Nomad arrows. Tenzin. She bows and dips her head, "I am Avatar Korra, sir. I wish to learn airbending, if you are willing to teach me."

The man blinks and stares at her for a long moment. "I will not teach you." He says and turns away with the little girl on his heel. "Do not come back."

Bolin gasps and Mako snorts, but Korra dashes forward and grabbed the man by his arm, whirling him around. "What? I _have_ to learn airbending. Why won't you teach me?"

"You are the Avatar, meant to keep balance in the world. But this city is falling apart and you do nothing!" Tenzin looked down at her, "But we shall make a deal, if you wish to learn from me. Get to the bottom of this Equalist revolt and destroy it. Clean this city. Humble yourself. And _then _come back. Maybe then you will be deemed worthy to learn airbending." He shrugs away from her and walks back to his home with the little girl following.

Korra stands there, speechless until Bolin claps his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," He says, "You'll do it! And we'll help you!" He grins, "Right, Mako?"

Mako shrugs, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Korra smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Old people do. **

* * *

Korra felt bad for running away from her teachers. Really, she did. She felt like she had betrayed them, especially Master Katara because she had taught her so much when she was so old. But they just _didn't_ understand her. She couldn't settle down and be a good little normal Avatar. That wasn't her. She had to be _Korra. _She learned differently, and she thought they understood that.

But they didn't.

She understood that being the Avatar meant embracing the spiritual aspects of it, too, but she couldn't do it the normal way. It wasn't her.

So, she ran towards the only place she knew where she could really be herself.

The United Republic. She hopped on the next boat to the city in the middle of the night, feeling heavy. She was the Avatar and that was fun and all, when she got to do things in the way that suited her best.

She was _the_ Avatar. Not _an_ Avatar. There was a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Old people do. **

* * *

There were metalbenders working with Amon. Whether Chief Bei Fong knew this or not, no one is sure. She looked at everyone with the same sharp, appraising look. Her gaze had hardened ever since she had never gotten an eye taken out by an Equalist. Some thought that she could stare into the souls of the weak, but no one wanted to ask her. It would be untrue, of course.

Every metalbender was a suspect, but the chief was not one to attack first. She was too similar to her mother in this prospect. She would wait and watch, and listen and learn, before meticulously forming a plan. She was effective this way and no criminal ever got away for very long.

Except for Amon. But Amon was different. Amon was very open, in a way. He was not one for standing off to the sides while his underlings fought, but he never got his hands dirty, either. He did not establish a hideout, yet he still couldn't be found. He made speeches in the middle of the night, but no one ever heard. He was a masked figure but easily understandable in a way. Chief Bei Fong could understand his motives, he believed in equality for all, but there was something more about him that she couldn't understand. She knew not what his face looked like, but she knew his voice.

She would know his voice anywhere.

Amon frustrated Chief Bei Fong greatly and there were times when she would slam her fist on her desk in the middle of the night, when she thought she had unmasked the man. But then, she would come to a dead end and be right back where she started. She had no clue who was working for her and who was working for Amon and sometimes she was driven half-mad from it. But she was too level headed for such a thing. Far too level headed.

"The Avatar, Chief Bei Fong," Said a little earthbender just out of university. She was rather unimpressionable, but she was loyal enough. Bei Fong was rather certain she could trust her, especially with paperwork. "The Avatar has just arrived in the city."

"Oh?" Bei Fong asked and stood up. "Really?" She wondered if Amon knew this.

He probably did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Mako was older than him by ten months-_ten little months!-_ and he thought he was the boss of him! Really, now? Bolin just didn't get it. Just because Mako had a motorcycle, he thought he could control him! It didn't make sense. Bolin wanted to go out on it sometimes, too.

"No, Bolin, you can't _borrow_ my motorcycle." Mako said with finality and rolled his eyes at his younger brother, flicking his scarf over his shoulder. Bolin hated the thing. Well, he hated _all_ of Mako's scarves. Ever since Mako was eleven and Bolin was ten, Bolin had made a sport of hiding his older brother's things. When Mako had taken an interest in scarves, Bolin had gathered them all together and stashed them away under the earth.

He would've gotten away it, too, if it hadn't been for the darn neighbor's daughter snitching on him. He knew there was a reason he never liked her!

"But…please?" Whenever _Mako_ went on the motorcycle, there was always a swarm of girls crowding around him, touching his helmet and goggles, and feeling that darn scarf. "Just around the block and I'll cook dinner!"

"You already cook dinner."

Bolin frowned. "Excellent point."

They didn't have much, living on their own. They got by most of the time, but when they didn't, Bolin hated it. He hated when Mako pickpocketed people, but it thrilled him, too. They had only got caught once or twice, and they had gotten better at it. Was it wrong to hate something and love it, too?

"Besides," Mako said and stood up, "I'm going out."

"What? Where?" Bolin asked and looked over at his older brother.

"I dunno. Out." Mako was never one for detailed answers. "See ya soon. You never know, I might just bring back someone really important. Maybe even the Avatar. Or an Equalist. That seems like fun."

That wasn't very funny, but then Mako was out the door and Bolin was left standing alone. Well, he might as well cook dinner


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

"Tenzin." Chief Lin Bei Fong said sharply, her dark green eyes narrowed at the Avatar's son. Well, the _former_ Avatar's son. "I think I found your Avatar." She put an extra emphasis on _your_ and Korra stuck her tongue out at the woman, glaring. "Wreaking havoc in my city and she just arrived."

"Oh, _your_ city?" Korra snapped and glared at the metalbender. "Who died and gave you rights to the city?" She asked and from the corner of her eye, she saw Tenzin slap himself on the forehead.

Chief Bei Fong pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waving her hand. "Who died and gave me rights to the city? I don't know, maybe my _mother_?" She said and turned back to Tenzin. "She's your Avatar, Tenzin. I have an Equalist revolt to stop; I don't need her causing chaos on top of it. Go take your Avatar and teach her some self-control."

"Now, Lin, you know very well what our parents did for the city." Tenzin said and looked pointedly at the earthbender, stroking his beard. "You should know this just as well as I." Korra looked between the two adults and sniffed pointedly.

"Don't use that on me, Tenzin. I know what they did. But sometimes I wonder if they did a very good job." She pointed to the line of scars on her face that pulled her lips down in a slight frown. "I don't know, I'll let you decide. Just…take the girl and go."

Tenzin crossed his arms, almost mirroring Lin. "Maybe if you introduced the Avatar to the city, the crime rate wouldn't be so high. Maybe the heat with the Equalists will cool down a little. Have you ever thought about that, Lin?"

The chief looked at the airbending master and her frown deepened. "Why should _I _introduce the girl?" She turned to Korra. "How about _you_ tell the city that you've arrived? I'm sure they'll see you blundering around before you make the announcement."

Well, Korra thought, Chief Bei Fong wasn't exactly the nicest person she had met.

* * *

"I'm Korra, your new Avatar." Korra said, facing the mass of people beneath her. It seemed that the announcement had brought _all _of Republic City to her. She was sure her face was a fierce shade of red and she was glad Naga was next to her. On Naga's other side was Chief Bei Fong, even though Korra didn't exactly like her very much at the moment. She _had_ arrested her, until Tenzin was nice enough to clear things up. "So…hi."

There was the flash of a camera and Korra stumbled back a few steps, covering her eyes. Back in the South Pole, they didn't have cameras or cars or anything else that the Republic had and it was all new to her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she would get used to it.

Chief Bei Fong didn't even blink when the camera flashed, her eyes scanning the crowd for any suspicious activity or people. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she stood calmly, but also ready to spring into action in a heartbeat.

"Avatar Korra, what plans do you have for helping Republic City?" A reporter asked, standing on the shoulders of a rather muscular man. She was small and lithe, Korra saw, and she held a pad of writing paper in her hand.

Korra looked at Tenzin and then at Chief Bei Fong. "Well," She said, "I intend on saving it."

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Lin smile.

Win.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

"So, Mako," Said Amon as he paced around the firebender. There really was no possible way to escape, because Amon's Equalist cronies had surrounded him. One of them had jabbed their fingers into his shoulder blades, rendering his bending ability useless. Mako glared at the masked man. Everyone knew Amon, but no one knew his name. Everyone knew of the masked face that would appear from nowhere, spitting enticing speeches against benders. "I know how much you need money to support you and your younger brother," He said and Mako was sure he was smiling behind that dreadful mask.

Mako growled. He didn't need some criminal telling him how much help he needed. He didn't need anyone pitying them. He and Bolin, and Pabu got around good enough. He turned his head and frowned. Maybe some nights, they didn't have enough to eat, but they survived.

"It's _terribly_ awful when you have to steal because no one will hire a boy like you." Amon said, his voice seeming to echo around them. "So you waste your bending talent on that dreadful pro-bending tournament." What did Amon care about pro-bending? Why would he call bending talent when he hated it? "I have a proposition for you, Mako, one I think you can't resist."

Even though he was listening, Mako pretended not to. He didn't believe anything the criminal said. Even though he was a criminal, too, when he thought about it. Did that make him a hypocrite?

"The Avatar has recently entered the city, if you haven't already heard. I want to find her and bring her to me. If you do this, I will make sure you and your brother remain unscathed when Republic City is purged of benders. And that pro-bending jackpot you are working so hard for…I'll double it."

Mako chose that moment to look at Amon and was silent.

Behind his mask, Amon smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Sometimes, when they lay in a tiny pile at night in their condominium, Mako would look over at Korra and he wished he could smile. She was a nice girl and while she had made his life hectic, she made him smile and sometimes she lifted the burden that was on his shoulders. He could rely on her and he wished that she could rely on him, but she couldn't. Not after what he had done. Not after what he was about to do.

"Korra," He said and reached over to touch her on the shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Part of him said "_don't"_, to let her sleep. They were so close to winning the jackpot and if they held out, everything would be okay. But he _needed_ the money that he had been offered. He _needed_ to support his brother. He had made a vow to.

Her blue eyes opened and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Is it morning yet?" She asked and seeing that it was still dark, she fell back onto her pillow. "No, it's not." She closed her eyes again, but Mako shook her shoulder again, a little roughly. "_What_ Mako?"

What could he say? What could he say to convince her that he wasn't bad? That he really was her friend, but that he needed the money? "I want to show you something." Mako said and rolled to his feet. "It's a surprise, if we don't get there in time; we're going to miss it."

His tongue felt swollen and his body heavy as Korra stood, glaring at him. She tapped Bolin on the shoulder and the younger boy rolled onto his face. "Wake up, Bolin." Korra said and nudged him with her boot. He leaped up, sleep still apparent in his eyes, and cried out.

"I'm awake!"

Somehow, with Bolin coming along with them, made it worse. Mako tried to walk normally as he moved towards the door of the condominium, his hands in his pockets. Really, he wanted to run far away from Republic City, maybe all the way to the Fire Nation or some other faraway place. But he walked out and moved down to the street, with Korra and Bolin following him.

And still they followed them as he walked to the designated spot, the same spot where he had made this deal. It wasn't far from where he had first met Korra and that made his stomach churn once again. The night was dark and without stars, a perfect night for this, Mako thought as he turned and grabbed Korra by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said and behind her, he could see the glint of Equalist eyes. They were waiting. Waiting like a pack of animals to spring on their prey. He could almost hear their breath. "Please forgive me." He stepped back then and grabbed Bolin by the arm, pulling him away.

"Mako, what are you talking about?" Korra asked and then they sprang. She had no time to react, because by the time she had turned, they had thrown ropes around her and caught her by her arms. Mako secretly hoped that Korra would be able to free herself and escape, so he would be a traitor.

Korra lashed out with a kick and the earth rumbled under her, throwing several of the Equalists away from her. A new wave replaced them, though, and Mako wondered if Amon had brought his whole army. Korra screamed and fire came from her mouth as she lashed out, struggling to free herself from the Equalists.

Mako watched as Korra was pulled down like a wild animal, her arms tied by ropes, he decided he felt disgusted with himself. Bolin looked at him with a look of anger and confusion, his eyes asking _why? _Mako looked away and he felt sick. He had done this.

He had betrayed Korra.

From the shadows, a dark figure materialized. Amon. "I didn't think you would do it, Mako. I thought you valued friendship more than security. But it seems that you do have a dark side after all." The man said and folded his hands behind his back, facing Korra.

"Oh, Mako," Amon said and Mako knew he was looking at him behind that vile mask. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. Come down and get your reward for capturing the Avatar for me." He said and Mako couldn't help step forward. He hated that greed had overtaken him, but he had to support his family. He had to do whatever it took.

Amon looked and him and smiled. "Capture him and his brother. And dispose of them. I'm finished with them."

It was then that Korra let out a loud cry and broke free from her restraints, rising into the air. The Equalists, including Amon, were thrown back and Mako could see that her eyes were glowing. Fire appeared at her hands and Mako knew that Korra had triggered that dark part of the Avatar, that state of destruction and discord.

And he was scared.

He was vaguely aware of the Equalists fleeing as he moved forward, hearing Bolin protest. He reached up and out, grabbing onto Korra's foot and pulling her back down to him, back down to the earth. And he put his hands on her shoulders, not daring to stare in her eyes, which glowed with the light of another world.

"I'm sorry.' He whispered and the light dimmed. For a moment, he saw a flash of the Korra that he knew. And just as quickly as if had begun, it ended. She folded into his arms, weak and drained, and Mako dared hold her.

Her fist connected with his jaw and then she was running, running down the street away from him. "Korra!" He cried as Bolin took off after her. "Wait!" He shouted. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, look what you've done." Mako thought he heard Amon's voice say, but then the wind blew and the night was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

Korra didn't understand. She didn't understand anything. She was the Avatar; she had both of her parents, a nice warm bed that was _hers_ to go to at night where there was no dust and where the air was cool. She just didn't get it. She never would.

She didn't know what it was like to be ten years old and living in a run-down house because your dad was dead and your mom was falling apart. She didn't know what it was like to have to wander the streets in the cold when you're only eleven years old pickpocketing because you have to take care of your eight year old brother and because you need a place to stay. She didn't know what it was like to use her bending talents for a few extra yuans in order to stay alive. She didn't know what it felt like to be thirteen years old and living in the attic of the pro-bending stadium.

She didn't know _anything._

Mako grabbed his hair in his left hand and shook his head. He had _needed_ that money, but he hadn't known Amon was a liar. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. What had he done? Now Korra was running off with Bolin chasing after her. She didn't know a thing about him.

But he was so _stupid._

He was stupid and he was a jerk and gosh he wanted to go back in time and kick Amon in his masked face instead of being an idiot.

But he couldn't, so he could only move forward. And he ran after Bolin and Korra, calling out to them. Why was he such an idiot?

And he found them on the bridge in the park, huddled close together. Bolin had his arms around Korra's shoulders and she leaned into him. Mako was not subtle in his approach-there was no point-and he stood awkwardly away from him. His idiot-meter was at the top notch, now, but there was no way he was going to break apart their family.

"Korra…" Mako said, "Look…I'm sorry." Bolin looked at him with an expression that clearly said, _As you should be._ "I was so stupid to think that…I…please forgive me. I was so stupid to put greed before you." He had made that deal before he met Korra, though. "I don't think I could stand to lose you. Or Bolin. You're my family." That was all he had left. "And if I lost you, I would have nothing."

He wasn't one to spit monologues, but the words had just tumbled out before he could stop them.

Korra looked up at him with dark, angry eyes, but Mako could see just a hint of a smile on her lips and while he knew she had forgiven him yet, he would be willing to go the extra mile to make sure she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Legend of Korra. **

* * *

They took Bolin. They took Bolin and several other pro-benders, taking them into their airship and Korra couldn't stop them. She had been close, so _close_ to saving them, but then Amon had evaded the fire blast and the rope was pulled up, and they were gone.

Mako was angry at her. He didn't yell or fight her, but he closed his eyes and looked away. But not before Korra saw the sad tears in his eyes and she put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find your brother," She said, "I promise."

She kept her promises.

And they found Pabu, Bolin's fire ferret and their team mascot, running around wildly. He was frantic without his master and Naga chased him down through the city park. They had to find Bolin, they just _had_ too, because without Bolin, they weren't a family.

Korra could handle anyone who targeted her. But it was different when they decided to mess with her friends and family. You just _didn't_ do it. She rampaged for a good five minutes before Mako yelled at her. He was sad and hurt-more than she was. More than she would ever be and even though it hurt to admit it, Korra knew it was true.

When they found him in a basement after fighting off some rookie Equalist, Korra didn't know what to do or what to think. She wasn't good with emotional stuff, but she had let those Equalists know how angry she was. When they found Bolin, he was laying half on his stomach and half on his side, stunned and half charred by the Lieutenant's kali sticks.

He moaned when Mako went to him and opened his eyes just a little. "I'm still good looking, aren't I?" He asked as his elder brother took him into his arms and held him in a rare moment of affection. Korra didn't blame him.

"Yeah," Korra said and went to their side. They would need to get Bolin some help, quickly. "You still look good."


End file.
